One type of coaxial connector has a rear end that is mounted on a circuit board and a front end that is spaced from the circuit board and that can mate to another coaxial connector. Many connectors of this type have a cast metal housing forming two or three coax connectors with passages each having a right angle bend. Each such connector has an outer coax contact in the form of a sleeve that is press fit or otherwise fit into the cast housing, and a combination of center conductor and insulation that surrounds it which are also fitted into the housing, within the outer conductor sleeve. The manufacture and insulation of the several components results in additional cost. A coaxial connector of minimal cost and ease of assembly, which provided low losses, would be of value.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a coaxial connector assembly with coax connectors is provided for mounting on a circuit board, which can be constructed at low cost while providing low losses. The connector assembly includes a cast metal housing with a rear portion for mounting on an upper face of a circuit board, and a front portion that opens horizontally to a mating connector device. The mating front portion of the cast housing is formed with integral inner and outer sleeves for each connector, the inner sleeve forming the front portion and smallest diameter portion of a through passage that extends to the rear and to the bottom of the rear of the housing.
A combination of center conductor and insulation can be inserted forwardly into each passage, until forwardly-facing shoulders on the insulation abut rearwardly-facing shoulders on the housing. A retainer is then forced upwardly into the rear of the passage. The retainer is formed of metal, and its front end lies closely adjacent to the rear of the vertically-extending insulation to complete a grounded surface around the vertically-extending portion of the center contact.